Vore Mania
by Ashura'sDaughter
Summary: This is just for random Vore from random stuff. I will do a lot of my own, but if you PM me with details on your OC you want to get Vored or to Vore someone. Just give me a small description of the OC, what is voring it or being vored by it, and if you want digestion or spitting out at the end. Also include any other info you feel I should know and/or put into the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Random Vore- Wolf Love

(This involves **BlackAngel-Chan**'s OC Sheila and my OC Lycan.)

It was a pleasant afternoon. Sheila, the new Egyptian cat goddess, as well as part werewolf, was finishing the preparations for her wedding. She was going to marry a werewolf named Lycan. They were truly in love, and Lycan made sure to do everything he could to protect her and make her happy. He was fairly tall, with a thin build. He had muscles, but wasn't overly muscular. He had shaggy brown hair and enchanting green eyes. He was incredibly attractive, but very loyal to Sheila, never straying away from her. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans. He also wore a wolf-shaped charm around his neck. It was made of silver, but it didn't hurt him. What it did do was keep him in his human form. He isn't able to properly control his transformation, so he would be a wolf all the time if it weren't for the charm.

Lycan also happened to be the one who made Sheila into a werewolf, though he made sure to ask her beforehand. He was always there for her, and would die to protect her. His proposal to her was fairly sudden, but it made Sheila absolutely ecstatic when he did. Months of eventful planning had passed, and their wedding was in a few days. Sheila was nervous as can be, but Lycan was oddly relaxed, he was getting a bit feisty though.

That day, he came behind her and gently draped his arms over her. "How about we take a little break and have some fun?" He whispered in her ear. Sheila's face turned slightly red, but she nodded and put down her clipboard before following Lycan to his room.

Later, after they had her fun, Lycan fell fast asleep. Sheila looked at her sleeping fiancée and chuckled. She settled into the bed and lied on her side, her back to Lycan. She smiled and leaned her head back against his chest. He was warm, his aura was relaxing. Sheila felt her eyes drifting closed and she slowly started falling asleep. Then she remembered something which made her eyes widen, tonight was a full moon…

She wasn't worried about Lycan transforming since his charm kept him in human form, she was worried that she would turn and hurt him. She shifted and tried to get up, but felt something cold and metal around her neck. She looked down to see that Lycan's charm had gotten around her neck. She smiled, thinking that it had gotten around both of their necks during their fun.

She glanced out the window and smiled when she saw the full moon, but didn't fell herself transforming. Suddenly, she felt Lycan's arm go around her waist and pull her close. She also felt his wolf teeth tug at her ear gently. She was too tired to question why or how Lycan's arm was around her while his wolf teeth were out at the same time. Instead, she nuzzled into him. "Can't sleep? Wanna go for another round?" She asked. She received no response besides his hot breath on her neck. She turned around to look at him, her eyes widening when she saw him. He was in his full werewolf form, licking his maw as he looked at her.

Sheila tried to move away, but he had a tight grip on her. Lycan rolled over, pinned Sheila to the bed under him. Sheila was struggling, desperately trying to get away. "Lycan, come to your senses! Stop!" She exclaimed, trying to get him to stop, but to no avail. She sighed and quickly thought about what was going on.

'_He can't control himself…it's no use, the beast is in control…but Lycan is still in there somewhere…even if he eats me, I'll be safe…I know it.'_ When she reached her conclusion, she stopped struggling and screaming, just lying there instead.

Lycan smiled menacingly and bent over Sheila. He first kissed her on the lips, then proceeded to tear off her clothes, licking his maw as he did so. Soon, he had torn most of her clothes. The werewolf opened up his maw and put it around Sheila's head. Sheila had put the charm on the bed for when Lycan came back to his senses. She blushed slightly upon feeling the warmth inside Lycan's mouth. Lycan pushed her in farther, using his tongue to coat her head in saliva. He then swallowed, sending her head into his throat as he began working on coating her chest.

Sheila smiled slightly as the throat muscles gently massaged her down towards the stomach. Soon, Lycan reached Sheila's legs, tilting his head back to let gravity help him as he pushed Sheila in farther. Sheila closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth inside of Lycan. She felt herself sliding down his throat gently and her head went into the currently acid-free stomach. Lycan was licking Sheila's feet, as they were the last things in his mouth. He savored the taste of her before swallowing her completely.

Sheila gently slid into the stomach, which expanded quite a bit to fit her completely. Lycan smiled and lied back on the bed. He panted happily and rubbed his stomach, licking it happily. Sheila smiled and curled up in his stomach, drifting to sleep. Lycan curled up on the bed, falling asleep himself.

Later, Lycan woke up and saw his charm. He stretched and put is back on, turning him back into his human form. He stretched and looked about for Sheila. Sheila was awake now and lightly poked the inside of his stomach. Lycan looked down and was utterly shocked at his stomach. That was when he remembered what happened while he was a werewolf. "Sheila! I am so so SO sorry!" He exclaimed quickly.

Sheila chuckled. "It's fine."

The stomach began to tighten. "Don't worry, I'll get you out in just a second."

"No need." She said with a chuckle. The stomach loosened again and Lycan was confused. "I kinda like it in here."

Lycan was utterly confused. "You do!?"

"Yeah…may I stay for a bit longer?"

Lycan didn't know what to say, but Sheila managed to convince him as well as embarrass him by making him admit he liked having living prey in his stomach. "Uh…fine…you can stay…but just for today!"

Sheila giggled. "Yay!" She said in a child-like way. She curled up in his stomach again, falling asleep quickly. Lycan sighed. He leaned against the wall carefully and held his bloated stomach. He lied his head on it, smiled, and fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Random Vore- Skyrim- Dragon Attack

(This is for **ReapaChop**. He is the dragon and wanted to vore me….ENJOY!)

I sat up with a start, my Khajiit tail swishing back and forth nervously. I had been lying in bed for several days, sick as can be. I had had the healer check on me days earlier, and she gave me the ill news that I had contracted vampirism. She gave me a medicine that she said would clear it up with ease, and it was slowly doing its job. The townspeople weren't as certain that I would get better, and they tried to convince the guards to kill me in my sleep. Luckily, the innkeeper kicked them out, as he had faith in the healer.

On top of the sickness and the townspeople wanting me dead, I had just had a terrible nightmare. Several dragons were attacking a small village, and I was in the inn, unable to move from my bed, given how ill I was. I could smell the inn burning and reached for my blade, but couldn't get it. I switched to my fireball spell, but I was out of mana. I was completely immobile as a dragon tore the roof off of the inn, devouring whoever in found. After everyone else fell into the dragon's stomach, it looked at me, licking its maw in anticipation of its feline meal.

Just then, another dragon attacked. It looked like Alduin, but had golden scales as well as a spiked tail. It easily bashed the smaller and weaker dragon away, bashing it with its spiked tail and slashing it with its claws. It was clearly a very powerful and fearsome dragon. I was utterly terrified. It then breathed a strong jet of fire on the inn, lighting it ablaze. I struggled to get a weapon, anything I could defend myself with as it looked at me. It licked its maw and lunged, mouth agape…

And then I sat up, panting and sweating. The innkeeper came in, worried about me. Apparently, I had been screaming all night, terrified of what was happening in my dream. They had called the healer, who took care of me through the night, calming down my screaming and flailing. All that I tried to do in my dream I tried to do outside of it as well. I was tossing and turning, I had even reached for my weapons a few times. Luckily, the healer kept me under control.

After I woke up, the healer gave me the good news that the medicine had worked, I was no longer risking becoming a vampire. She did say that I would be sore for a few days, but I was allowed out and about. I gathered up my items, gave the innkeeper and healer some money for being so kind to me, and walked outside of the inn. I smiled and started walking for the exit. Unfortunately, as soon as I was at exit, I heard a loud roar as a shadow passed over me. I looked up to see a large dragon…but not just any dragon, it was the golden-scaled dragon from my dream.

My jaw dropped. I was frozen with fear as it landed, burning the houses around it. The citizens fled from the monstrous lizard. It snapped at them, trying to eat them, but missing each time. The guards came and shot at it with arrows, causing it to take to the skies and circle around the town. I finally came to my senses, grabbing bow and firing at it. I then switched to my fire spell and began blasting it with the flames. It turned and looked at me. I could have sworn I saw it licking its maw as it took off again. I was right…

It quickly flew around, landing behind me. I tried to use my fire, but I was out of mana. I tried to switch to my sword, but the dragon's tongue wrapped around my arm, holding me still. It pulled me to the ground, making me drop my sword on the ground. I scrambled to try and get it, but its tongue quickly wrapped around my entire body, holding me still. I struggled to get away, but the tongue was wrapped too tightly around me. The guards continued firing at the beast, but it seemed unphased as it pulled me into its large maw.

Its tongue unwrapped and released me as its jaw snapped shut. It grazed me and coated me thoroughly with saliva. It spent a very long time doing so, tasting me it seemed. I fell down, but the tongue kept me from falling into the throat as it still wanted to taste. I felt the dragon take to the skies and fly off, headed back to its cave. As soon as we were gliding smoothly in the sky, the tasting began again.

After a while, the tongue wrapped around my waist and slowly started pulling me towards the back of the throat. I screamed and tried to hold onto something, but I was too slippery. I fell into the throat, sliding down rather quickly. The dragon gulped once, sending me quickly into the stomach with a splash as I hit the gastric acid. I screamed and shouted, but soon was out of breath. I curled up in a small part of the stomach that didn't have gastric acid on it and dozed off as the dragon flew.

Later on, I woke up, feeling the stomach tighten around me. Before I could react, I was slowly being pushed back up the throat. It took much longer than it did going down, but I did soon find myself in the mouth. It opened its mouth and let me climb out. I slipped on its tongue, but luckily it caught me in its claws. It closed its mouth and looked at me with sad and pained eyes. I looked at it, and then I saw the arrows that were sticking out all over its body. I climbed out of the large dragon's hand and went to work pulling the arrows out. It whined in pain as I did so, but licked me gratefully when I had gotten them all out.

I soon found it curled up around me protectively. I smiled and laid down, resting my head on its chest and curling up myself. I shivered from a cold wind that entered the cave, but the dragon looked at me with kind eyes and put its wing over me like a blanket. I smiled, yawned, and slowly drifted to sleep along with my new dragon friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Random Vore- Skyrim- Dragon Attack 2

I spent many days peacefully with my scaly new friend. We had become a perfect team, dragon and Dragonborn. We would act out a dragon attack on a small town and I would pretend to slay the dragon. He would start by attacking a small town, burning a few buildings before I showed up. The villagers would beg me to slay the fearsome beast and save them. I would nod and the epic 'battle' would begin. After the battle, my scaly friend would fly into the air and start to fly away from me. I would pull out my bow, load a normal arrow, and fired. Obviously, I would miss, but my friend would pretend to die by falling out of the sky and landing out of the villager's slight. The villagers would then treat me like a hero, giving me weapons, armor, gold, and other things to give as a 'thank you'. I would smile, thank them for the items, and catch up with my partner in crime. We both then went back to the cave we called 'home' with our loot.

When we weren't scamming villagers or hunting for food, we would teach each other. I would teach him to speak in English, as well as other languages, and he would teach me his native tongue as well as how to use my Dragonborn abilities to their fullest. My shouts became incredibly powerful, and I learned about a special transformation that only some Dragonborn could do. Luckily, I could.

It involved me turning into a dragon-like form. I would sprout wings from my back, my Khajiit tail would become a dragon tail, my eyes would become dragon-like, my skin would become slightly scaly, my fingernails would become incredibly sharp claws, my teeth would sharpen into dragon's teeth, horns would grow out of my head, I would grow a bit and become stronger, and my spine would sharpen and stick out of my back as spikes.

Whenever I took this form, my scaly partner would pick me up by the back of my neck and place me in front of him. He would then start licking me. But it wasn't like he was tasting me, it was more like he was grooming me in a parent-like manor. I would grumble and try to get away, but he would hold me there. Eventually, I stopped struggling and let him groom me. He enjoyed this extremely. After I was thoroughly groomed, he put me down. I then changed back into my normal form, but not by choice. I had exhausted my power for the transformation. As I built up more power, the grooming sessions got longer. Any time I was in the part dragon form, I was groomed into my power wore off. Eventually, I noticed that I was getting larger and more dragon-like with each transformation, so I stopped transforming for a bit and practiced on learning from my scaly friend as well as teaching him.

Eventually, when we were able to understand each other more, he told me his name, Niudla. He was apparently Alduin's much nicer brother. Well, nice to me at least. Others who crossed him normally got burnt to a crisp. He also used to eat people on a regular basis, but stopped after he spat me back up. He told me that Khajiit were a 'delicacy' to him and incredibly rare to come by nowadays, so he decided to keep me around so he could swallow me and spit me up again and again. I simply sighed and agreed, it was better than being digested after all.

After a while, the routine became life. We scammed villages in the morning, hunted for food at noon, studied in the afternoon, I was groomed after that or sometimes during it, and was swallowed at night. I was then spit back up in the morning, just to do it all over again. Eventually, I started doing the transformations more often, leading to more grooming and an increased size. As payment for Niudla teaching me the dragon-like form, I taught him what I knew about taking a mortal form. He was quickly able to take a mortal form with ease, though I was still working on my dragon-like form. He was also able to stay in human form longer.

One day, we were both practicing. I had changed into an almost fully-sized dragon this time, and Niudla turned into his human form. After we talked a while, Niudla asked something very odd of me. He asked me to vore him. I was surprised and asked him why. His response was him saying that, "I want to see your insides. I'm the one who always vores you, so I thought it would be interesting if you got to vore me."

I was shocked, but nodded anyway. I lowered my head down to his level and opened my maw. I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I felt him hug my large snout. He smiled at me and climbed in my mouth, saying, "Try to enjoy it…" As soon as he was completely in my maw, I gently closed it. My tongue went over him gently, covering him with saliva. He just sat on my tongue, smiling as it grazed over him gently. I then used my tongue to pull him back into my throat, swallowing carefully.

I shuttered a bit as I felt him wriggle down my throat, but it did feel good. Niudla also felt good as he felt the throat muscles massage him down into the stomach. I smiled and watched the small bulge in my neck go down to my stomach, my friend landing safely in my stomach with a small plop. He smiled and felt the soft and squishy stomach around him. He smirked and I felt my stomach expanding as he transformed back into his dragon form. Luckily, my stomach was able to expand enough, though I couldn't' move. I lied on my side and patted my belly happily. "That did feel good…" I muttered, earning a chuckle from Niudla. He curled up in my stomach and I curled around it, both of us drifting softly to sleep.

Later, I woke up, smiling as I saw my extremely large belly wriggling about. The stomach tightened around Niudla and he smiled. It was incredibly slow, but he started being pushed back up the throat and into the mouth. Yet, only his head was in the mouth, as he was larger than me. I managed to get his head and a lot of his neck out, but I got stuck at the wings and started choking. He looked back at me, seeing I was choking and he was stuck. He then turned into his human form. I looked around as I didn't see him, then I felt something hug my tongue. I opened my mouth to see Niudla poke his head out. I chuckled softly and lowered my head so he could get out.

After he got out, he turned back into his dragon form and smiled at me. He nuzzled against me gently, and I did the same. He lied on the ground and pulled me down as well, curling around me gently and drifting to sleep. I smiled at Niudla. "That was…tasty…" I muttered as I turned back into my Khajiit form and curled up under his wing, happily drifting to sleep beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Random Vore- Lind's Snack Time

(This will use my OCs Lind, Thorn, and Rose. Their bios are on my profile. Warning: Digestion)

Lind sighed, tugging at the collar around her neck. The collar had a chain attached to it, the other end attached to the ground. It was long enough to let her wander about the dungeon cell she was kept in, but stopped a few feet short of the cell door. Despite her incredible strength, she couldn't break free of the chain, nor the collar. Not only did it hold her still, but it also restricted her ability to swallow the food that was provided for her.

Oh, did I mention she's a lot like a crocodile? Her skin was slightly rough and scaly, her hands and feet were webbed, her fingernails were sharp claws, her teeth were like small, finely-made daggers, her eyes were blood red, and her tail…well, she had a crocodile tail. Her clothes were tattered and torn as well. Since she was part-crocodile, her appetite consisted of living things that were tossed into her cell.

The cell itself was fairly large and would be rather pleasant if the scattered animal bones were picked up, if some lights were put in, and if the metal chains that held Lind in place were removed. To normal people, the cell was a dark, creepy, dangerous place, but to Lind, it was a cozy, comfortable home. She could see in the dark with ease, letting her toy with her blind meal before devouring it. There was also a small pond that she could swim in, drink from, and sleep in…which she was doing at that moment.

Her eyes shot open as she heard muffled screams. She watched the door that led out of the dungeon open wide, causing light to pour into her cell. She smirked and licked her lips as a demon, wearing a full-body suit of armor, dragged a struggling girl to Lind's cell door. The girl was the odd Kishin, Rose. She was fully-bound, hand to foot. She also had a gag over her mouth, muffling her screams. Lind smiled as the demon threw Rose into a small cell that was connected to Lind's cell, though the cells were separated by a metal wall. Normally, the demon would press a button that would raise the wall, letting Lind have her meal, but he didn't.

Instead, he walked back out of the dungeon, but left the door open. Before Lind could react to this, he came back, dragging an unconscious Thorn behind him. Thorn was bound as well. Lind's eyes widened as she saw extra meal. She licked away saliva that dripped down the sides of her mouth. The demon threw Thorn in with Rose and cut Rose's bindings, but not Thorn's, as Mistress walked in, holding a small, black sphere in her hand. It was pure madness, condensed into an object that would fuse with someone's soul if they swallowed it.

The demon then grabbed Rose and held her still as Mistress walked over. Lind watched closely as Rose quivered in fear. Mistress then opened Rose's mouth, placed the sphere on her tongue, and forced her to swallow. Moments after she swallowed, Rose collapsed to the ground and the madness bound with her already insane soul, slowly dragging her sealed Kishin side back out. Mistress looked at the demon, nodded, and left. The demon then threw the shaking Rose back into the smaller cell, closed the cell door, pressed the button, and left as the metal wall was slowly raised. He closed the door behind him, trapping Rose and Thorn in darkness, while Lind climbed out of the water and walked over to them.

She first sniffed the quivering Rose as the madness continued to control her. The smell of the madness controlling her was fairly unappealing, so she went over to the unconscious Thorn and sniffed him. Lind was quickly intoxicated by the fragrance, as he smelled like sweet honey. Lind licked her lips and grabbed his arms, pulling him closer to her mouth. She suddenly stopped when she heard Rose start to giggle. She looked over at Rose, who was sitting up, watching with a broad smile on her face. Madness had clearly taken over.

Rose just sat there, watching. Lind went back to work as she began licking Thorn's face. After a few licks, Thorn started to wake up. Lind quickly stuffed his head into her mouth. She felt him start to struggle and loosen the binding slightly. Lind was about to bite his head off so she could eat him, when Rose came up behind Thorn, hugging him gently. He stopped struggling, feeling Rose's gentle touch. Lind pushed Thorn farther into her mouth, coating his head and neck with saliva. She also managed to lick some of his chest as she swallowed, sending Thorn's head into her throat. He started to struggle again, but he felt someone other than his attacker holding him still. It was Rose!

She was holding his arms to his side as well as keeping his legs still. Lind had stopped trying to hold him and was now focused entirely on pushing him farther into her. Rose giggled much like a child as she helped Lind lift her head up so that gravity would help. Thorn screamed from Lind's throat, trying to get Rose to come to her senses and help him out, but it was no use. He soon felt himself lose strength, a sweet smell filling his lungs, making him pass out as he slid down Lind's throat.

Rose chuckled when she felt Thorn fall asleep. She then stopped holding him to keep him from moving, and instead giggled as she pushed him into Lind, who had lied down to enjoy her meal. Soon, she licked Thorn's feet thoroughly, enjoying the flavor extremely. She didn't normally get meals that were her size, or possibly larger. Finally, she gave his feet one last lick before sending the unconscious Thorn into her acid filled stomach. The sweet smell kept Thorn asleep, even as the acids began to dissolve him.

Lind lied on her back, rubbing her belly gently as she sighed happily. Rose smiled and lied down on top of Lind's belly, placing her ear against it and listening to the gurgling and sloshing of her stomach acids as they dissolved Thorn. She drifted gently to sleep on Lind's shifting belly. Lind licked her lips as she looked at Rose, but decided to save her for later. She licked Rose's head and face gently before licking her belly and drifting to sleep.

Later, Rose woke up and stretched out. She saw that Lind's belly was significantly smaller and she listened to her belly for a while, it getting smaller all the while. She giggled softly when the gurgling died down and then stopped completely, Lind's belly now back to its normal size. She hummed to herself and said, "Mr. Thorn couldn't last the night in Lind's lizard belly, so now he's gone, gone for good! Hehe!" She laughs after saying that. She then curled up beside Lind and drifted off to sleep, smiling to herself. However, once she was asleep, tears began to stream down her eyes, dripping onto the floor.

_Thorn…I'm so sorry…I miss you…I love you…_


	5. Chapter 5

Lind's Snack Time 2

Slowly, Lind yawned and woke up. Seeing her belly back to normal size, she determined it was time for her next meal. She looked at the sleeping Rose and licked her face once, pulling back in disgust afterwards. The taste of Rose's tears soured her taste. Lind shifted herself and pushed Rose off of her gently, making sure not to wake her up. She crawled over to her pond and started drinking to get the sour taste out of her mouth.

After a long drink, she started walking away from the pond, but began to cough heavily. She had something lodged in her throat. Lind looked down to make sure her prey wasn't trying to escape, but remembered that he had already digested upon seeing her flat stomach. She continued to cough and gag, eventually feeling several objects go from her throat to her mouth.

Lind then carefully took the objects out of her mouth, placed the objects on the ground, and shifted through them. They mostly consisted of the objects that had bound Thorn. Lind was unable to digest the items, so she just coughed them up after her meal was digested. She eventually found a small, black box amongst the chains and cloth. She picked it up, went back over to her sleeping prey, sat down beside her, and opened it. Inside was a small diamond ring. It had a small engraving on it.

'I will love you for eternity, my ever-lovely Rose.'

There was also a small note in the box.

'We have been partners as long as I can remember, and I can no longer hide my feelings for you. When we first met, I felt I had to protect you, though I knew not why. I have realized now, I love you. I wish nothing more than to love and protect you, and for you to accept it. I will lay my life and soul down for you. I care not if you are a Kishin. If you wish to take my soul away and swallow it, I will willingly give it up for you. If you wish for me to meet my death, then I will welcome it. I will do anything you wish, anything to make you happy. I have only one question, beautiful, lovely Rose, will you do me the honor of being my wife?'

Lind read the note, put it back in the small box, and closed it. She was about to swallow it again, but stopped when Rose began to stir from her sleep. Lind watched her as she sat up and wiped the tears off of her face. "Eh? Was I crying? That's weird." She giggled. Lind swallowed the small box, but not before Rose had seen it. "Eh? What was that?" She asked, moving closer to Lind, who opened her mouth wide.

"Go on in if you want to see it." She chuckled. She thought Rose would back away from her, but was extremely surprised when she slowly started to crawl into her mouth. Lind was sad that there was no chase, but she was happy to be having a meal that would do some of the work for her. She leaned back, letting Rose crawl further into her mouth. The Kishin giggled as Lind's tongue ran across her face several times. Her head reached the back of the predator's mouth, with opened up happily to let Rose into the throat as Lind swallowed slowly.

Rose's head entered the throat slowly, the muscles massaging her as she slowly started her descent into the stomach. She smiled, smelling the same sweet scent Thorn did, though she didn't pass out. Instead, she giggled as Lind's tongue started to pass over her stomach. Lind was already at her waist. She wanted to slowly eat her meal, but she couldn't. She was too hungry to slow down. She removed Rose's shoes and socks carefully as she grabbed her feet, pushing her farther into her throat as she began to swallow faster.

Rose smiled as she felt a blast of warm air hit her face. She opened her eyes to see a pool of gastric acid, gurgling and bubbling in anticipation of its new meal. She saw the small box and grabbed it when one of her hands was free. Meanwhile, Lind was working on Rose's feet. She spent much more time on Rose then she did on Thorn, since she knew this would be her last big meal in a while. After spending several minutes savoring the delicious flavor of Rose, she swallowed her feet, sending the rest of her prey into her stomach. She leaned back and watched the bulge go from her neck to her belly happily. She then lied on her back, patting her belly happily as she listened to the happy gurgles her stomach made.

Lind licked her expanded stomach happily as Rose opened the box, seeing the ring and the note. She tilted her head slightly as she saw the ring, but took the note out instead. She read the note to herself, even as the gastric acids began to sting. After she read the note, she felt her heart break, as well as the madness sphere's hold on her. Tears streamed from her eyes, burning up as the hit the boiling gastric acid. The note fell from her hands, landing and digesting in the acid. She closed the box and held it close to her chest, her tears still streaming. She couldn't find any words, not even a scream as the acid rose around her. Lind smiled, drifting to sleep happily, with a happily full and gurgling stomach.

As far as she thought, she deserved to die after causing the same to happen to Thorn. It had been her lack of strength that caused them to be captured in the first place. She fell, petrified with fear as a demon lashed out at her. Thorn, who could've escaped if he left her, jumped in front of her, taking the blow which knocked him out. Rose was horrified. She was knocked out before she could do anything, and woke up being dragged to Lind's cell. She then couldn't stop herself as she pushed Thorn into Lind's throat. The only time her feelings were able to show was went she was asleep. She wanted to sleep again, but not wake up without Thorn there. She accepted it, thinking it as he punishment. She curled up, hugging her knees to her chest, the ring box held in her hands as she sobbed, slowly crying herself into her endless sleep as the stomach acids rose around her…

THE END…

(JK)

Rose slowly opened her eyes, seeing white all around. First, she wondered if it was just a dream…then she looked for Thorn, but seeing absolutely nothing around her. She knew it wasn't a dream…she was dead…She sat down, wiping away tears that steamed down her face. She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, so she looked behind her. Thorn was standing there, expressionless. Rose stuttered, not sure of what to say. She couldn't look at him after what she had done. She sobbed quietly, looking at the ground as she said, _"I…I'm so sorry Thorn…I'm sorry…I wanted to stop…I wanted to…but I couldn't…please forgive me…please…I'm sorry…"_

Thorn lifted her back up to her feet, gently wiping away her tears and smiling warmly at her. "You are already forgiven Rose, I could never be mad at you…in fact…I was meaning to say something before the, uh, recent events…"

Thorn began to look through his jacket pockets, trying to find something frantically. "Uh…um…" He stuttered, trying to remember what he had written on the note. After a few key words came out, Rose knew what he was talking about and smiled softly. She pulled out the ring box, which she managed to bring with her. She handed it to Thorn. "I read the note…" She started. Before Thorn could say anything, Rose was hugging him gently. "And yes, I will marry you Thorn."

Thorn was surprised for a second, but smiled and hugged Rose back. "I love you Rose."

"As do I, Thorn." She said. They then smiled at each other and gently, yet passionately, kissed. They continued kissing, truly at bliss as they faded away in each other's arms.

Even in death, love can prevail…


	6. Chapter 6

Random Vore- Skyrim- Silver Hand Fail

(Digestion warning)

I bolted awake suddenly, breathing heavily. My mind was fuzzy, and I was having trouble remembering what had happened. Last thing I remember, I was in a small room under the Companions' Sky Forge with two of the other Companions…but I can't remember their names. One was human, or at least looked it, and the other…a beast…a monster…a werewolf. I can't really remember our conversation, but it involved drinking the blood of a werewolf…and becoming one. For some reason, I accepted. The werewolf's wrist was cut, its blood pouring into a large stone basin. I dipped my head down and drank…that was when my mind went fuzzy.

I sighed, unable to remember anything else, and looked around. It was a small, metal cage. Like a prison cell. The only light came from a small candle, right past the cage doors. Beside me was a small hay pile, probably for sleeping. I tried to stand, but heard the jingle of chains, looked at my hands and feet, and found myself chained to the wall. I tugged at them and tried to break them, but to no avail. I looked at myself and found that my clothes were torn. All my items were gone as well. Soon I heard people approaching, laughing and talking as they got closer.

I stopped rattling the chains as three men stepped into view. They looked like shadows in the candle-light, but I could tell they were human. They also looked like bandits…at first. After taking a closer look, I could see they were all wearing the same uniforms. They were obviously a guild of some sort. They were talking quietly, so I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I knew it was about me.

After they finished talking, the tallest one opened the cell door and walked in. Before I could say anything, he bound a cloth around my mouth, keeping me from talking as he undid the chains and pushed me out of the cell, onto the floor. The other two men grabbed my arms tightly and pulled me up. I struggled, but was too tired to get away. The tallest, which I suspected to be the leader, walked down one of the halls, the two men following as they dragged me along.

Soon, we reached a small room at the end of the hall. It was practically empty, besides a few candles. The two men roughly threw me to the ground and unsheathed their swords. They had the swords at the ready in case I moved. The leader gripped the front of my shirt tightly and smirked at me. He said something about the 'Silver Hand' and 'werewolves', though I couldn't concentrate because I felt odd and dizzy.

The leader saw I wasn't paying attention, so he threw me back onto the ground and walked over to the other men. While they spoke, I writhed on the ground in pain as my form began to change. I began to grow larger as dark fur covered my body, replacing my clothing and other fur as well. My Khajiit tail became bushier and longer, as well as turning to my fur color. My fingernails sharpened, turning into claws as my head began to change as well. A snout formed, sharp teeth forming inside my large maw. I tore any bindings still holding apart as if they were paper. I stood and growled at the three men as instincts took over.

The men heard my growling and turned around quickly, pulling out their weapons. Though, they weren't fast enough. I knocked two of them down, though the leader managed to avoid my attack and escaped out of the room. I threw one of the two remaining men into the wall, knocking him out. The other attempted to get away, but I pounced on him quickly, pinning him to the ground. As I was about to end him, I stopped, much to his surprise, and sniffed him. He smelled delicious to me in my werewolf form. I heard my stomach growl, and instincts took control again.

I gently licked his head, coating it thoroughly with saliva. The man blushed slightly as he felt the warmth inside of my maw, yet he started struggling when I put my maw over his head. Since I had already coated his head with saliva, I swallowed, sending the head into my throat. I pushed his shoulders into my maw with one hand and rubbed the bulge in my neck with my other hand. I coated his shoulders with saliva as well and continued swallowing. I pushed him farther in as my throat gently massaged him down towards my stomach, which was gurgling and bubbling with anticipation of its living and wriggling meal.

I smiled, feeling my meal squirming in my throat. Little did he know, it just made him slide to his end even faster. When I had reached his feet, I gently pulled them into my mouth and took a longer time coating them with saliva. After a while, I swallowed his feet and watched as the bulge he made went from my neck to my stomach, which expanded to fit him.

Meanwhile, my prey landed in my stomach and started pounding on the walls of it, which made a chill go through my spine, as it felt like a massage. Stomach acid rose around my meal as he began to panic, trying to get out, but to no avail. I was about to find a spot to curl up and sleep, but I saw the other man, the one I had knocked out earlier. He was still out cold, so I made my way over.

When I reached him, I patted my belly happily, determining I still had room. I picked him up and began swallowing him as well, but faster. I didn't feel like him waking up and attacking me. Soon, I had swallowed him completely and looked at my stomach, which had doubled in size now. It was nearly touching the ground in fact. Despite my large stomach, I still wanted more. I then remembered the tall leader. _'He will make a good meal…'_ I thought as I followed his scent trail as fast as I could with a stomach about as big as me.

Soon, I came across him. He was facing the other direction, looking for a way out. I came behind him quietly, and then pushed him down. Before he could react, I fell on top of him, pinning him under the weight of my stomach. I took my time getting into a comfortable position, after all, it would take a bit to swallow him, giving how full my stomach was and how tall he was. I covered his head with my maw and went to work.

After a while, I finally managed to swallow the feet of my very resistant prey. He had nearly escaped once, but I had easily pulled him back into my maw. I had spent plenty of time enjoying my delicious meal. I let out a fairly loud burp as my prey wriggled bout in my stomach. I looked at my very large stomach and licked it happily. I went to a nearby corner and curled up comfortably as I felt the struggles grow more frantic. All three of them were awake as the stomach acids rose around them.

I licked my maw one last time before drifting off to sleep. I knew that when I woke up, I would not only be in my Khajiit form again, but my stomach will have returned to its normal size as well. Maybe I would be lucky enough to have some unsuspecting prey capture me again. Who knows? Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see…


End file.
